


This is Samantha.

by obsessedsophie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Sam Winchester, Good Boyfriend Sam, Hunters & Hunting, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Temporarily Female Sam, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedsophie/pseuds/obsessedsophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean and Reader are currently hunting a witch who, before the big showdown, turned Sam female.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Samantha.

You hear the boys before you see them. Deans low laughter blares through the wide halls of the bunker and you raise your head for the first time in a few hours. You brush the book on the table in front of you aside and massage your aching neck. The sounds the Winchester brothers make are almost the same as ever but still - there is something different.

Dean's steps are as loud as usual and his voice as low as it had always been but Sam seems different. His steps are short and light and he doesn't speak at all. You can't quite wrap your head around it but in that moment they already enter the library. Dean just can't stop laughing and Sam - isn't there. Instead of him, there is a woman walking behind Dean, brown hair, way too big clothes, muttering something about "stupid witches".

"Hey Dean, who's that? You didn't tell me you were bringing a guest." you say, pretty confused. Dean never brings guests. Well, except late in the night, but it's only two in the afternoon and neither of them seem drunk.  
"Oh it's not a guest, Y/N! It's Sa- wait, no!" he suddenly bursts into laughter and when he gathers himself enough to speak again, he smirks at the girl and says. "This is Samantha. You might wanna lend her some clothes." 

You squint and look at the annoyed looking girl. "Wait, is it you?" The girl sighs and nods. "I would really like some clothes." You can't help it and start to giggle uncontrollably. Your boyfriend Sam Winchester - turned into a girl!   
"Very mature, Y/N." she says with a surprisingly soft voice, rolling her eyes at you. Then she comes nearer, puts her hands around your waist and lowers her lips to yours.  
"Uhm, Sam..." you stutter and take a step back. "I don't really..." At first she looks confused but then she realizes and groans annoyed. Dean laughing at her doesn't really help.

In your room you open the wardrobe. "What look do you wanna go with? And what size are you?" you start but when you look at Sam, both hands holding the jeans that are way too big, you pause and sigh. "Let me just decide that. Let's get you out of these clothes first, I can't even really see your body."

Sam looks at you and blushes. _Wow, that's so cute!_ you catch yourself thinking.   
"Come on, honey, it's not like I haven't seen you naked." you smirk.  
"I know, but... I mean... it's not  _my_ body and I-" she starts, but you cut her off.  
"Do you want Dean to help you?" Sam gulps visibly and shakes his head. 

You take a step towards her and start unbuttoning her plaid shirt before she even knows what's happening. Sam then helps you, taking her jacket off. Under her plaid shirt, she's still wearing a black t-shirt.  
"What do you even need that many layers for?" you mutter but she doesn't answer. Once you've finished undressing her, Sam stares into the mirror with open mouth. 

He is as tall as ever and his legs and arms are muscular. If you look closely, you can even make out a light sixpack.   
"Well damn." you sigh. "You're really hot." That lessens your glee but you're determined to not let Sam notice that. You know it's silly, but you always were the 'hot chick' in the bunker. Of course you are the only one, but still, your stomach is flat and you can kind of see muscles. If you have a magnifying glass. And look closely. Before Sam notices your jealousy, you start talking again.

"Let's get you a bra first, shall we?" you grin and start rummaging through a drawer. At your words, Sam looks down on herself in shock and when she notices that her chest is bare, she quickly covers it with her hands. You throw a simple black bra at her and continue to look for panties when you suddenly hear her clearing her throat.

You look at her and Sam is blushing again.   
"I don't know how to.. you know..." she starts and you giggle.  
"So you know how to open mine, but you have no idea how to put them on?" Her face gets even redder but you can't stop giggling like a schoolgirl.

Half an hour and a lot of advice later you two enter the library, where Dean is sitting at a table. When he sees Sam, nicely dressed and styled, he chokes on his beer. You grin and take it as a compliment. Since you will probably never get such a chance again, you styled her hair and even put make up on Sam.  
"Dude, this is freaking weird." Dean says quietly, but the corners of his mouth are twitching.  
"Tell me about it." Sam replies and sits down next to him. "You got anything about the spell?"  
"I think I found the right book but I didn't see anything specific." he says but you raise your eyebrows at him and take the book laying on the table. After three minutes you have found the answer.  
"It says here that the spell can only be reversed by the witch who spoke it. Or, oh wait - if the witch dies, the spell is reversed too!"

"Perfect." Sam mumbles and bangs her head on the desk.   
"Come on, didn't you say the witch is at that exhibition opening this evening? We can hunt her down there!" you suggest.  
"Well have you ever hunted as a  _female?_ " she replies, glaring at you, but then she just sighs. "Of course you have."

***

Exactly five minutes before eight o'clock all three of you stand outside of a huge white building. There are a lot of people entering it, men in chic suits and women in fancy dresses.   
"Let's roll!" Dean says, casually winking at a group of relatively young women who immediately start giggling. He leads your little group in classical suit and tie. You follow him, striding sartorially in your high heels. Your dress is red and glittery. Sam is last, she isn't wearing heels but is still taller than most men. She wears a beautiful black gown. Inside the building the air is filled with classical music. You all gather in front of a small stage. The music is turned down when an old man steps on the stage and clears his throat.

He starts a speech about how happy he is to have so many guests, but you only look for the witch. According to Sam and Dean, she is a twenty-something woman with long black hair, but you see so many black haired women that you don't even hope to recognize her. After ten minutes of the extraordinarily boring speech, you feel Sam stiffen next to you.  
"Dean, Y/N! It's her!" she whispers and looks at a door on the other side of the room. A black haired woman in a violet gown is just leaving the building through a back door and you quickly start pushing through the crowd to get there. The people glare at you like you're some sort of evil bastards but eventually you reach the back door. Just when Dean tries to open it, a security guard approaches him.

"What do you think you're doing, young man? This is a private door. If you wish to-" he starts but Dean interrupts him.  
"Look, man, we don't have time to deal with your crap. Now if you would let us pass." he says while coming nose to nose with the guard. He's trying to scare him, no doubt, but the guard is as tall as him. If Sam were here now - I mean, the male Sam - it would be much easier. You're gonna have to do this the old fashioned way. Just when you take a step forward and put on a - as you hope - sweet smile, you hear Sam say: "Excuse me, sir?"

Astounded you look at her and yes - she had the same idea. "Can we talk for a second? _Alone?_ " she smiles sweetly and with the last word she takes a step forward, revealing a long, tanned leg in the slit of her gown. The guard looks up to her and a sheepish smile appears on his face. He obviously tries to make his voice seem extra deep when he says "Of course." 

Dean has to hide a grin when the guard 'accidentally' touches Sam's hip, but as soon as the two have left, he opens the door.  
"Come on, Y/N, she can't be far. Sam will manage." he says and leaves the building. 

The street is narrow and dirty. The walls on each side of it are fully covered in graffiti and there are about a dozen black garbage bags segregating a fishy smell.   
"Wonderful." Dean grunts and gives you a signal to go to the right, while he takes the other side. You quickly walk down the street, listening for suspicious noises, when you suddenly hear stilettos clattering on the asphalt somewhere in front of you. You take your own shoes off, trying no to think about what you're walking on, and start running. You turn around a corner and yes - there she is! 

The witch has her back turned to you but she must have noticed you because she stops walking. You slowly bend down to reach for the knife on your thigh, well hidden by the dress. Just when you open the closure of the holster, she waves her hand and an invisible force pushes you off your feet and throws you against a wall. The knife slipped from your hand in the process, but you have other problems right now.

"Dean!" you shout as loud as you can and get up. The dress is now destroyed but you don't really care. Before the witch can do anything else, you grab a tiny pistol from a holster under your arm and shoot. You were to hasty and didn't hit her but even if Dean didn't hear you shout, now he will know. But the witch is much more powerful than you and with another wave of her hand an invisible force is pressing you against the wall.

You can barely breathe and the force increases without pausing until there are black dots in your vision. You gasp and try to get some air in your lungs but the force is only increasing and the dizziness in your head starts to rise and ache until you wish to pass out when you suddenly hear someone shouting "Hey!" and the invisible grip around your neck stops. Coughing, you fall on the floor and breathe heavily.

When you raise your head, you see Dean fighting with the witch. Your legs and arms hurt and you still can't breather properly but you get up and clutch the knife. The witch is not paying attention to you at all, giving you time to aim your sting. You raise your arm and swing the knife towards the witch's back but in the last moment she jumps to the side and you only hit her shoulder. 

Now Dean and you are on the same side of the witch and she immediately takes the chance to push you both into the wall, her hands raised, as your breathing gets worse and worse. The black spots appear again and you can feel the dizziness wash over you, but in the corner of your eye you see a black dressed woman running towards you. You even manage to smile a bit when Sam stabs the witch in her back with shiny knife.

You drop to the floor and stay there for a minute to catch your breath.   
"You okay Y/N?" Dean says and helps you up. You just nod and turn your head towards Sam. He smiles at you and you sigh relieved when you see, that he is back to normal again.

Sam opens his arms and you lean against his chest, feeling warm and safe in his strong arms. He gives you a deep kiss and you grin at him.  
"Nice dress, by the way, Sammy. So manly. That slit really brings out your legs."


End file.
